Bleach Beach Party
by Merisela
Summary: Its was 3 years after the winter war and every thing has gotten back to normal since. But one thing that has change was Rukia and Ichigo feelings for each other and they will soon revel there feelings at the beach party.
1. Seeing You

"Rukia hurry up everyone is waiting" yelled Ichigo from down stairs. They were getting ready to go the soul society for the 3rd annual beach party celebration cause of there victory in the winter war.

Ichigo was already ready to go with his blue trunks and a white t shirt. He already had his white sandals on that Rukia made him wear.

"Shut up strawberry, I'm coming" Rukia yelled from upstairs. As she walked down the stairs Ichigos mouth dropped. She was wearing her purple and black Bikini that had a ribbon like belt with a purple tub top dress with a black belt that ended right above her knees. She also had purple sandals that had a little heel. Her hair was up in a messy bun that looked perfectly made for her. Her bag was also purple with a black ribbon on the side like her bikini. Rukia just smiled and walked past him.

"You ready to go?" Rukia said grinning at his expression.

"y…ye…yea" He could barely say and they left out the house on there way to the portal were ever one was waiting.


	2. On the Way

Ichigo Pov

"Rukia!" yelled Orihime from in front of the portal. Rukia and I have just gotten out of my car in front of the portal were everone else was standing. Orihime and Rukia became like the bestest friends since the winter war and do almost everything together.

"Orihime, you look amazing" replied rukia with a friendly smile running . Once they reach each other they hugged and complimented each other on how the other looked better. But I still I thought Rukia looked better.

Uryū just stared at Orhime. Since the winter war he's gotten a crush on her but is to chicken to tell her. So all he does is look from a distance as her long pink sundress blowing in the wind as well as her long flowing hair.

"Ready to go?" yelled Urahara for no reason cause he was standing right there!

"Yea lets go" Hitsugaya responded as he was getting annoyed by Momo wining on how he never lets her look sexy like Rangiku . He didn't let he wear her yellow mini shirt with a yellow tank top. He made her wear a blue sundress that was below her knee caps.

"Get a partner NOW" Byakuya said in a form voice. He was the leader of are group until we get to the soul society were Yamamoto will take over. He had to get us there safe and at least alive if we got on his nerves to much.

While ever one ran across each other to get a partner Uryu finally went over there to Orhime to ask her to be his partner. She smiled and said yes.

"Strawberry, I guess im stuck with you for now" Rukia annoying said knowing it will get on my nerves.

"Ok midget after you" I said. That made her bit anger but she hid it since her brother was present.

"No lady's first" Rukia giggly said.

"So both of us can't go then" I laughed out loud.

"Fruit"

"Old hag"

"Bastard"

"Ugly"

"Smelly"

"Can you to let it go so we can leave in peace" Renji yelled so the whole world can hear. He got a little red from embarrassment and walked though the portal. That's were ever followed suit. I knew this was going to be a trip I will never forget.


	3. Just Being With You

Rukia Pov

Arriving to the soul society was so quick. We just stepped in from one side to the other, but who am I to complain. As we walked to the beach resort I stared at Ichigo. Its not like something was wrong, is that he looked very cute. I was hoping that we will end up being roommate at the beach house since we will be staying in for the week or sometihng but I wasn't sure.

"Rukia, want me to carry your bag?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure, thanks" I replied. I started blushing like crazy but I looked the other way so he wouldn't see. We were in a big crowd but it was a lot of people fighting during the war so it wasn't surprising.

"Were almost here" Byakuya said. He never smiles know that I think about it but it doesn't bother me much. As are feet touch the sand Yamamoto was seen in trunks. He was buff as shit for an old man.

"Jūshirō Ukitake, Byakuya, Rukia, Ichigo, Soi Fon, Marechiyo, Kira, Unohana, Hinamori, Renji, Rangiku, Tōshirō, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Nemu, Orhime, Uryu, and Chad, you will be in beach house number 1. Any one I haven't called goes to beach house 2, understood" Yamaoto said as he walk to the his beach chair under an umbrella.

" So how many rooms are there?" Yumichika asked.

"I believe they're 10" Ukitake answered.

" There will be 2 people to a room"Byakuya confirmed as he walked away with Ukitake to the beach house.

"So Rukia, we gonna share?" Ichigo said nervously.

"Ok we already do kinda" I giggled. Right then we all walked to the beach house to unpack and leave are bags.

Nii-sama was already at the huge house to give us are keys. The house was huge and beautiful plus it was right on the beach. We walked by with are roomie and were handed a key. He looked kinda worried when I walked by with Ichigo beside me but since we were the last two without a keys to one room he had to give it to us.

"Dinner at 8" he said as he left the house to the cool refreashing water.

I walked up the long curled stairs that looked amazing. I got the second floor and looked for our room. I looked around for room 10 but the second floor only had 1-3 and the door for the elevator. So I walked up another flight of stairs but it was only 3-7. This time the hall looked way longer because it had so many doors for I don't kow what and the elevator. I walked to the elevator and notice Ichigo was gone. That idiot, I will get him later.

I tapped my foot on the floor impatiently as the elevator took forever to come. "Ding" it finally arrived. It opened and I walked in. I presses the 3 floor button hoping I was right because there was a 4th floor button there as well. "Ding:" I heard and I walked out. There it was room 8, 9, and 10. I used my key to get in and found Ichigo already there.

"How you get here so fast and why you ditch me idiot?" I yelled kinda.

"Cause I felt like it Midget" he replied.

"How you get in Stupid"

"The same why you did Shorty" as he showed me the key.

I rolled my eyes and looked around. The room was big for only two people and was red and white colored. It had a king sized bed on a stage like rise on one half of the rooms floor. It had like a three step stairs to get to the bed and the drew with a window that took up a whole one side of the wall. It also had a beautiful view of the beach. It had red and white decoration all over the wall with a carpet fit for royalty. We also had are on bathroom that was all gold and silver. The tub looked so fancy with a matching gold sink and Curtin shower. A couch was on the lower half of the room right in front of the rise were the stairs wasn't since they were in both sides of the corners with a flat screen the looked just as tall as me!

"Can we go swim now or are you still daydreaming?" Ichigo rudely interrupted.

"Fine strawberry" I said as I walked out the room followed by ichigo to the elevator.

I pressed the button and waited. I had my towel on one hand and sunscreen in the other. All I can think about was swimming and splashing with Ichigo once we got there. "Ding" it arrived. We got in and I pressed the 1 button. Ichigo pressed his back on the wall. I just stood there.

"Ding" we got to the bottom. I walked out first followed again by Ichigo. I knew that he was staring at me but I kinda liked it. Every one seemed to be already there swimming, eating, and talking. I set my towel down next to Ichigo's.

"You ready?" Ichigo smirked.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"This" He said as he picked me up bridle style and ran towards the water. All I could do was laugh and enjoy my self as he took me towards the cool water.


	4. Party Dwon Stairs

Ichigo's Pov

I don't know what got over me when I picked Rukia up but I think it was the best idea I ever had in my life. We have been playing in the water for hours I will say and I felt like she was only mines and I was only hers. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I felt her skin against mines and we ran into each others arms in the cool refreshing water.

"Ichigo, can we go to the deep side?" rukia asked.

"Do you think you could swim that far?"

"I don't think so"

"Fine I will carry you on my back" and with that she reached out for me and I put her on my back. Her arms wrapped around me and her soft skin brushing on mines. It was a perfect moment. I started swimming to the deeper side as I hear Kira yelling its dinner time.

"Lets stay a bit longer please?" said Rukia in my ear.

"Sure, Rukia" knowing I just wanted to spend time with her.

I kept going until I couldn't feel the bottom anymore.

Rukia's Pov

Being with Ichigo gave me a reason to have fun at the beach. I felt so girly when I was around him. I felt death butterflies in my stomach when we touched.

"Shorty, wanna swim a bit" Ichigo said.

"But I cant feel the bottom"

"I will save you" with that said I let go of his back and floated.

"Ichigo, im not drowning!" I said out of excitement.

"I can see that" he said like it was so obvious.

After a while we got bored and decided to go back into the beach house. While walking to the beach house I could hear the loudest music being played and all the lights on the bottom floor on. I got a bad feeling that Nii sama wasn't there or any other responsible adult.

Walking into the beach house we heard the loudest music you will ever here in your life followed by loudest greetings and drunken Lieutenants and others. The only one's that wasn't wasted was Hitsugaya and Momo and that's because they probably didn't want any drinks. They just sat next to each other as they tried to watch the football game. Rangiku was drunk and flirting with Kira, Ikkaku, Renji, and Yumichika. Every one else was dancing and drinking. Yachiru I guess was up stairs sleeping or something because she wasn't there.

"Hey Rukia, Ichigo were about to watch the game, order pizza, and drink beer want to join, they left me in charge" Urahara yelled out. You could tell that he was drunk and the "responsible" chaperone went into town to get the so called real dinner.

"Nah its ok" I told him as he walked away to dance on the table.

"Umm, Rukia im going to our room" Ichigo said very loudly cause of the music.

"Ok I will go with you"

While we walked by we pasted by Orihime and Uryuu whom were making out on the couch. Chad just stood there like a tree.

I pressed the button to floor 3 and we got in the elevator. Ichigo stomach started growling so he went back to the "party" to get some pizza.

"You want me to get you something" He asked.

"Yea get me a slice and a coke cola" and with that said he went to get us some food. I got to the floor and walked into our room. I looked in my bag for my pj's. They weren't Yuzu's anymore. I went shopping with Rangiku and she got me a sexy red dress to sleep in with the matching slippers. I grabbed my extra towel and walked into the bathroom to take a hot bubble bath.

Ichigo's Pov

I grabbed the food and got out of there quickly. The party was wild and was going to get worst. I got to my floor and went in our room. I laid the food on the glass table and heard the foist on. Out of temptation I went to the bathroom door and took a peek in. I could see Rukia milky soft skin in the tub surround by bubbles. She was lying in the tub as you say naked. I couldn't help but slowly walk in. Hey I'm a 15 year old boy with a girl I really like undressed in our bathroom, I couldn't help it.

"Ichigo" Rukia said slowly as she rubbed her arm and neck with dove soap. Her eye's were close.

"Yes, Rukia" I said softly in her ear as her eye's flow wide open.


	5. Do You Love Me?

All became silent once Ichigo said that. Not a sound was made, not a thumb was move. Just silents.

Rukia Pov

I felt the earth stop moving when I heard him but I wasn't scared. I slowly turned around to look at his face. I can tell he wasn't playing he wanted something. The problem was, was I good enough to give it to him. He kissed my bare skin and I froze.

"You scared" he asked me still nibbling on my neck.

"No" I replied knowing he was in shock that I even replied.

"Do you love me?" he whispered in my left ear.

"And what if I said yes" I said as I turn completely around and put my arms around his neck. I knew I was wet, covered in bubbles, and naked but I still had to do it and I think he liked it.

"Great answer" he said and we started kissing passionately. He took his shirt off and picked me up out of the tub. He carried me to the bed and laid me down gently. He went and locked the door as I dried myself off. Once he came back we started kissing. The he got on top of me. All I could feel was his body on mines. Passion filled the air and love grow stronger. I will say it was the best night of my life.

Ichigo Pov

Having sex was so much better then I will have ever expected. Plus to have it with Rukia was the life long dream even though I meet her 4 years ago. We just feel into passion and lust. We finished about 4 hours later. We were tired and are body's felt weak. I laid there next to Rukia as we kissed a last kiss and went to sleep.

Morning

Rukia Pov

When I woke up I felt like a weight has been lifted of my shoulder. I had sex with Ichigo for the first time, not including that he took my virginity. But I wouldn't have had it any other way. I was happy I had it with him and no body else.

"Breakfast everyone" yelled someone from the hallway. Everyone must have been tire after tonight. And I bet we were going to be in so much trouble for that party last night.

Ichigo Pov

I wished I didn't need to get up. After last night I don't think any one will want to. But still I got up and got changed. Im not a virgin anymore. That was great but the best part was to who I lost it to. Rukia was, I guess the best thing that happen in my life and I wouldn't have had it any other way.

Everyone was down stairs eating breakfast. Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Byakuya,and Retsu Unohana were at one end of the table discussing something. I bet we were all in huge trouble. Renji just glared at me like I did something to him. Maybe cause I was with Rukia 24 hours a day.

"Ok every, after your little party last night, we will have to punish you for today and return to the actives tomorrow, understood" Byakuya said in a stern voice.

"Yes sir" we all replied as we walked to our room which I wasn't really upset about cause I can spend time with Rukia.

"You don't touch Rukia or I will kill you, I know what you want" said Renji.

"Shut up Renji, I do what ever I want who the fuck you think you are?" I yelled.

That's when he jumped on me and we started punching each other on the floor. Everyone tired to break it up but it was no use. That's when they got us a distance apart.

"You son of a bitch" Renji yelled as he got lose and ran to me ready to swing for stomach. Just at the moment Rukia got in the way and blocked me to help stop the fight. She got a direct hit to the stomach and coughed up blood.

"You bastard" I yelled crying sort of as I bent down and picked up Rukia. My eye's were full of tears as I saw the blood slowly flow down her cheek to the floor. I was going to kill Renji.


	6. Are You Ok Rukia?

Rukia Pov

The pain I felt was unbearable. I thought I was going to die once I felt his fist hit me in the stomach but I didn't. I strangled to breathe cause the impact was so mass. I just laid there in Ichigo's arms as he cried for me to wake up. I don't know why my eyes didn't open or why I wasn't moving but I wasn't died, that was a fact.

Ichigo Pov

My eyes couldn't hold the tears back. I never cryed for some one like this since my mother died. I felt her in my arms strangling to breath. Her eyes didn't open, and she didn't move much. I was going to kill Renji. As I got up with Rukia in my arms I saw Byakuya stand there calmly and just when I was getting ready to say something everyone was on top of him holding him back from killing Renji. And all Renji did was stand there in shock of what he did.

"Let me heal her Ichigo-kun" Orhime said as she walked over. Uryuu was with her ready to assist with anything.

"Thank you" I could barely say as I wiped away the tears I kept shedding.

"Uryuu, can you take Rukia to are room so I can heal her there?" Orhime asked.

"Sure" he said as he picked her up and went up stairs.

Renji still didn't move from were he was. I had angry in me to go and kill him but I didn't, he was still in shock and he was aiming for me not her. I wished it hit me though.

After coming Byakuya down after trying to kill Renji he brushed off his shorts and walked away to his room. I finally felt that he did care for Rukia and not just force to.

I walked up the stairs to our room. My head was hurting for all that crying that it gave me a headache. I open the door and images came to my head about the night earlier were me and Rukia became one and the day we became lovers. And how we talked about telling her brother and him killing me 2 seconds later. We will laugh and kiss after those comments.

Rukia Pov

Once they begin healing me I felt so much better. My stomach wasn't hurting as much as before and I stopped coughing out blood. But I had a cracked rib on the side that Orihime says will take at least a week to heal.

"How do you feel Rukia" she asked.

"Better but a little pain on my side and stomach"

"You going to have to stay here resting till those pains are gone"

"Ok''

"Good, I'll get Ichigo-kun for you. He must be worried sick about you"

"Thank you so much Orhime"

"No problem" she said before leaving the room. I laid there alone in the dark just thinking about stuff. I thought about Ichigo and what he and Nii-sama did for me, and what I was going to do once I meets up with Renji again.

Ichigo Pov

"Knock, Knock" I heard as I got up from the couch to open the door.

"You can come see Rukia now" Orihime said.

"Really, is she ok" I said in excitement.

"Yea just needs a little rest" she said as she saw me run out the room to see Rukia.

I ran to room 8 were Orhime and Uryuu were staying. I open the door and saw Rukia on the bed laying there with something wrapped around her chest and stomach.

Rukia pov

As I heard the door open I looked over to see Ichigo standing there still looking like he was crying.

"Stop crying Ichigo, your better then that" I said smiling as he walked over to me smiling to.

"Thank god you're ok" he said hugging me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, even though it hurt I felt like I had to do so.

"I love you, Kurosaki" I said in his ear.

"Love you to, Kuchiki" he said as he kissed me.

Orihime, Uryu, Kira, Hinamori, Rangiku, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Nemu, Chad, Yoruichi, and Urahara were all at the door awing away as they saw us. I got kind of pink, no red as they said that but it wasn't that bad. Tōshirō just laid back on the door once ever one went into the room. He smiled at me and I smiled back and then he walked out. As he was walking out he saw Renji leaving. He was going to say something but decided not to.

"Awwwww, my little Ichigo is growing up" Yoruichi said as she walked up to us.

"Shut up" I said getting redder by the minute. Rukia giggled at the comment.

"Ohh, so you think that funny?" I asked her as got less pink once I saw her.

"Yea" she said as she pulled my shirt to toward her and gave me a kiss on the lips. I couldn't help but kiss her back.

"Awwww, how cute" all the girls said. The boys just stood there smiling. Yachiru bounced everywhere saying we were going to get married and stuff. It was cute but annoying to. We stopped kissing and looked toward all are friends and smiled.

Renji pov

I couldn't stand seeing Rukia kiss him like that. She should being kissing me. But no, she falls in love with him. She knew me way longer then him; we shared more memories then him. They shouldn't be together, we should. But I will get Rukia; she belongs with me and no one else, Even if it is Ichigo. I will do anything to have her, anything.


	7. Renji Got Her!

Orihime Pov

I knew it was wrong not telling Rukia that I felt spiritual energy in her stomach but maybe I was wrong. I don't know, it was so small I wasn't sure. It might have been something she ate or maybe something else. I don't know and hopeful it's nothing.

Ichigo Pov

Once everyone left it was only me and Rukia again. I just sat there in this chair next to her holding her hand while she slept. I looked at her face and thought that she was mine. That we were lovers and that we were going to be together but the only problem was how are we going to tell her brother.

"Is she ok" I voice said out of no were. I looked to the door to see Byakuya standing there.

"Yea, she's fine" I told him. He sat on the other side of the bed. I felt like it was time to tell him since he was so calm.

"Uuummm, Byakuya I wanted to have your permission to date your sister, im in love with her and will do everything for her plz" he just looked at her and knobbed. I was in shock. I was getting ready to jump out the window for a second but he said yes.

"Cool" I said still in shock.

"Don't forget we all are going to the restaurant since ya ate up almost all the food, we leave at 7:30 and dress nice, it's expensive"

"Yes, sir" he walked out. I was getting ready to leave to get my clothes ready cause it was 6 already when I heard Rukia say "Good job, I thought he was going to kill you for sure"

"How long was you awake"

"The whole time"

"Sneaky"

"But you love me"

"Duh" I said as I helped her get up. We walked back into are room and took turns taking a shower. She wouldn't let me take it with her cause she was to weak.

I took it first cause Rukia take to long. We all ready brong fancy clothes cause they told us before we left that we were going to go somewhere fancy . My suit was black with a white shirt and black tie inside with black shoe's. I had to say I did look good. My hair was the same because I didn't care much of it. Rukia we are going to be late, let's go.

"Ok,ok I just need to fix my hair and makeup" she yelled from the bathroom. I sat down and watched some TV. She came out and looked amazing. Her dress was black with no straps. It was like a tub top dress but better. It was tight from the top area then got loose from the belly down. It went right above her knees. Her high heels were high and black. But she was still to short to be might height. Her hair was curled from the top to bottom. It was hard to believe she did it her self. She also had a light pink blush on her face. Plus lip gloss and eyeliner. She looked gorgeous.

"You like" she said giggling like always.

"Duh" I said. It was 7:00 so we went down stairs. Everyone looked nice. Rangiku looked good to without showing her big apples. She was wearing a white silk dress that almost covered her big apples completely, almost.

Rukia Pov

I was getting so excited to go out with every to this fancy Restaurant. I didn't see Renji anywhere. I got kind of worried about him but forgot when I saw Ichigo holding my hand. We walked to the 5 hummers out side waiting for us. I wonder how we got the money to buy this but what ever.

One by one we got in and went off. I think someone said Renji was already over there since he didn't want to come with us.

It took us an hour to get there. We came out the cars and walked in. No one was there. Yamamoto said he reserved it jut for us. That was nice.

There were like 20 or more tables there and it was kinda dark. With candles everywhere. There was a stairs that went against the wall to the balcony. And angels painted on the wall around this thing hanging from the wall with candles.

"Sit down and you will eat shortly" Soi fon said and everyone sat down. Ichigo and I sat with Orihime and Uryuu.

1 Hour Later

I was full and ready to go home. I felt my belly getting ready to pop out.

"Wasn't that great you guys" Orhime said.

"Hell yea" I replied.

I got up and went to the bathroom.

"Were you going" Ichigo asked me.

"To the bathroom, I will be right back"

I went to the bath room which was up stair. Upstairs was very empty and quit. I went and did my business. Then I walked to the mirror and washed my hands. I got a paper towel and dried them off. I felt like some one was stalking me. So I opened the door fast to get out. But when I tried to open it, I wouldn't. It was locked. I got terrified at that moment. Just when I was going to yell out help some one grabbed my mouth shout and told me to shhh.

"I knew you was going to be mines" I heard a familiar voice say. It was Renji. He started kissing my neck. I told him to stop but he just grabbed me tighter. I felt tears go done my eye's. I was terrified.


	8. Im Coming Upstairs

Ichigo Pov

"Don't ya think it's been long enough since Rukia left?" I asked getting worried. It's already been 20 minutes.

"Yea kind of" Orihime said. "Want me to go check?"

"Yea, thanks". She got up and went upstairs to the bathroom.

Orihime Pov

I got the creeps when I was walking up stairs. It was to quit. I saw the girls restroom and went for the handle. But when I tried opening it I wouldn't. It was locked.

"Rukia?" I said but no answer. So I went back down to get Ichigo.

Rukia Pov

When I heard Orihime voice I thought I was going to be saved but that's when I heard her foot steps go back down, I started crying like crazy. All Renji did was wipe it away with his tongue. It was so nasty and I felt so helpless. I had an Idea to make a run for it and get out throw the window. But when I tried to get loose he pulled out a gun to my head. I stopped moving from there.

"Renji plz" I begged hoping the old Renji will come out.

"Rukia I loved you and you never returned my feelings" he told me and he grabbed my cheeks tightly.

Ichigo Pov

When Orihime told me that the door was locked the first thing that came to my head was Renji. I got up quickly from my sit and ran up stairs. I went for the handle and it was locked.

"Rukia, open the door dame it" I yelled. I had no response.

Rukia Pov

I got so happy when I heard Ichigo voice. But then I looked at Renji with the gun in his hand. I was thinking that he was going to kill him.

"Stay right there or I will kill him in front of you" he whispered. He put me in the corner and went toward the door. I wanted to yell to Ichigo to run away but then Renji might kill me and him. He turned off the lights and got against the door. We can hear Ichigo saying he was going to run over the door. Renji got against the wall and unlocked the door.

"Rukia, I'm coming in" he yelled and the door went down. That's were Ichigo appeared.

"Rukia are you ok" he asked.

That's when Renji put the gun to his head. Ichigo grabbed his hand and they started struggling to get a hold of the gun. They was everywhere trying to get a hold of it.

"Ichigo, look out!" I yelled as I say Renji pull the trigger.

"ICHIGO!!!"


	9. Going Back Home

"Did you hear that" Uryuu said. Every one was walking out to leave and haven't notice what was going on upstairs.

"Yea what was it?" Hitsugaya questioned. He, along with Momo, Uryuu, and Orihime were the only ones in the restaurant so far.

"We should go see, it had to be from up stairs!" Momo said running infront of Hitsugaya up the stairs.

Rukia Pov

When I heard that gun shot my world disappeared and I thought I lost Ichigo forever. I couldn't live without him now. All I could do was cry. I didn't even know what happened even when I was sitting right there.

"Rukia…." Was all I heard from the distance. It was Ichigo; he was shot in the stomach. I ran to his side and cried. I felt so helpless with him there dying.

"Renji, I HATE YOU!" I yelled.

"I..i..i didn't …mea…mean …t..to" he barely said as he held the gun to my head.

"No one must no what happened" He yelled out at me.

"Rukia" Momo yelled as she reached the stop of the stairs.

"Hinamori back away!" I yelled. Renji started shooting toward the door. All we can here was noise, and then when he stopped there was only silence. I was in shock, I thought he killed another person I loved.

"Put the gun down!" Hitsuguya said. He had Hinamori in his arms and she wasn't hurt. It's amazing that he is so powerful.

Renji pulled his gun toward them and pulled the trigger but nothing came out. That's when I hit him from the back of his neck. He was knocked out.

"Rukia, are you ok?" Orhime said as she ran to me. All I can do was look down at Ichigo as he was barely breathing.

"Orihime, Please help him. Bring him back, bring him back to me" I cried. That's all I could do was cry cause the pain was so mass. I couldn't help but think it was my fault.

"Don't worry, I will do everything I can" she said as she started healing him. Momo came and hugged me so I can calm down. Hitsuguya went down stairs and got help. Uryuu checked and Renji and made sure he wouldn't wake up.

Ichigo Pov

I couldn't move, Not even a finger. I just laid there. I heard Rukia crying and wanting to hug her so her pain will go away but I couldn't. I felt like something wasn't letting me move. I also felt like something was telling me not to die, That there is something up the road ahead that needs me, not only Rukia but something else. I wonder what it was. I wish I knew but I could figure it out.

Rukia Pov

They took us to the hospital to take out the bullet from is stomach. I waited in the waiting room for over 3 hours. Once they said we can see him I ran. I opened the door and saw Ichigo sitting on his bed. I ran over to him and hugged him. He kissed my lips and told me he loved me. I rapped my arms around him and kissed him back. I loved him to!

1 Week Later

Orihime told me that she felt spiritual energy in my stomach. I already knew what it was from there. I was pregnant with Ichigo child. The news wasn't very surprising cause I felt it since the night we made love. Even though its so small, it had a lot of spiritual energy. That wasn't surprising either cause of the father.

2 Week later

Rukia Pov

"After abit of problems during the trip, I think it was great, this will be all for this year and will hope to see you next year" said Yamamoto as he walked into his office.

"Ready to go Rukia" Ichigo said in my ear. We were holding hands, getting ready to go back to the world of the living. He recovered fast after what happened, and after Orihime told me that I was pregnant I was excited. I was getting ready to tell Ichigo the news but I wanted to wait and make sure he was ready for it. I will say it was going to be great being a mother. I never had one so I want to be one of the best for my baby.

"Yea let's go" I said and we walked into the portal together, as an almost happy family.

Renji Pov

After the accident, I have gotten better. I still loved Rukia but stayed away cause people were going to kill me But once I found out Rukia was pregnant I went wild. I wasn't going to let her have that baby, over my dead body. And I have a plan to do so!

* * *

So yea, that's the end of this "Bleach Beach Party" and the next one, part two, will be called "Revenge and Love" and it will come out soon. It's will be the second part to this story and will started up were this story ended! Hope you liked this one. Please leave me a comment and tell me if you will like a second part and what you thought about the first one. I hope you did like the first one though. The second one will have a lot more actions, drama, and jealousy then the first LOL XD

* * *


End file.
